


Snowflake

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve Rogers' first Christmas after he was defrosted.





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012 for a drabble challenge.

Steve opens each present with caution, not sure what kind of presents he'll receive. Tony gives him an iPod. He doesn't think it was worth it because the music of today still confuses him. He's not sure what he's supposed to like. He gets clothes, like the wool sweater from Agent Romanoff, and he stares at the bottle of liqueur Agent Barton gives him. Everything seems like a joke to him, but Steve isn't sure what should be taken seriously.

Someone, probably Agent Coulson, insists on the decorations being paper snowflakes. Steve is reminded of the ice that enveloped him for over 50 years, keeping him safe but simultaneously isolating him from the people he loved.

Nothing seems real anymore. He wonders if the 21st century is actually a dream, and he's waiting to wake up to the 1940s.


End file.
